pokemon_championsfandomcom-20200215-history
EP031
Summary As Alex and his friends are walking along a dirt path, Nikki notices a flagpole with several wind cones modeled after a Gyarados, Goldeen, and Magikarp. At that moment, the group recognizes that it is Kids Day. Suddenly, a woman, Reiko, mistakes the trio for the Pokemon Trainers she has been expecting, though a phone call clarifies that the requested visitors will not be able to attend. However, after hearing how she wanted to do something special for the preschool's children, the trio decides to let the children play with their Pokemon instead. Elsewhere, Team Rocket reminisces about Kids Day. Butch says he always had a great Kids Day with the day off school, swimming, and ice cream sandwiches, whereas Cassidy did not. Inside the school, the children rush over to play with Charizard, pulling at his face. Alex rescues the children from Flamethrower and receives the attack instead. Alex, Nikki, and Salvadore let out all of their Pokemon, who all begin playing with the kids. Suddenly, a bright van pulls up to the school, where Cassidy, disguised as a magician, convinces the teacher to let her, Butch do a magic show for the children, which she agrees to. Team Rocket shows the children, the gang, and the teacher an empty box, and claim that they need a volunteer. Farfetch'd is swept up by Butch, who places him into the box. Cassidy then chant before tapping the box with a wand, whereupon Butch flies from the box and completes the trick, much to the kids' enjoyment. The trio tries to make their getaway, but are stopped by Alex, who demands his Farfetch'd back. Team Rocket reveals themselves, but are attacked by the overly excited children, which interrupts their motto several times. Butch tells Spearow to use Peck, which is able to stop the gang. One of the children rushes over to help, but knocks down the box Butch was standing on. This also knocks Farfetch'd out of the box, unbeknownst to everyone else. Team Rocket picks up the box and flees. Meanwhile, Team Rocket rejoices over their capture and opens the box, only to find that its empty. They come running back to the school, surprising everyone. Team Rocket recites their motto once more and challenges Alex to a battle. Cassidy sends out Rattata while Butch sends out his Spearow. Alex calls his Wartortle out and Salvadore helps by using Geodude. Spearow is easily blown away by Wartortle's Water Gun. Rattata, however, dodges. Rattata pops up in front of the gang, but is hit by Geodude's Mega Punch. This causes part of the cliff Rattata slammed into to crumble, and a giant rock is dislodged and rolls towards everyone. Most escape in time, though Wartortle trips over and Alex picks him up. Meanwhile, Team Rocket is running atop a second boulder, disappearing from sight. Once back at the school, the teacher thanks Alex and his friends for all their help. Meanwhile, Team Rocket discuss the day's events, with Butch stating that Cassidy need him more. Cassidy proclaims they still need to get Charizard, and Butch states that he will come up with their next plan. Major Events Characters Humans * Alex * Nikki * Salvadore * Reiko (debut) * Butch * Cassidy * Schoolchildren Pokemon * Charizard (Alex's) * Wartortle (Alex's) * Farfetch'd (Alex's) * Poliwag (Alex's) * Snorlax (Alex's) * Tangela (Alex's) * Horsea (Nikki's) * Slowpoke (Nikki's) * Geodude (Salvadore's) * Tentacool (Salvadore's) * Growlithe (Salvadore's) * Shellder (Salvadore's) * Spearow (Butch's) * Rattata (Cassidy's) Pokedex entries Category:Episodes Category:1 Season Episodes